A Heart In Santa Fe
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: An entry for speedrent. AU, Collins opens up a resturante in Santa Fe and Angel and Roger are his minions.


1**A Heart In Santa Fe**

**By Donna**

"Welcome to The Spot, please, follow me to your seat!" Angel said in a cheesy, overly-perky voice.

Mark cracked up. "Oh my God... Angel!"

"Uhm... yeah?" Angel asked, "Come on, Mark!" She looked at her other friends. "Mimi! Maureen! Joanne! _Hi!_"

The girls waved. "Hi, Ang!"

Mimi smirked. "Well, you look good."

Angel raised her chin and smirked. "Naturally." She stood in a blue blazer, white collared shirt, blue pleated skirt, and pumps. She picked up a stack of menus, her black wig bobbing. "Come on!"

She lead them to a table by the stage. The stage had Christmas lights surrounding it and an amp and drums.

"Your waiter will be coming shortly!" Angel chirped, "Please, stay for our show tonight at nine! You _won't _be displeased."

She walked away, tending to the next customer.

Maureen lifted a menu and looked around. "Holy shit... it's packed!"

Sure enough, people were at all the tables, talking, laughing, having a great time. It was nice to see success come from one of their bohemian brethren. The Spot. Collins' new Santa Fe restaurant. His baby was beginning to walk.

Mark looked around, smiling. He couldn't help but smile for his friend's success, and he was surrounded by three beautiful looking girls. For the first time in his life, Mark could leave the impression on people he was the ladies' man.

"This is awkward," Roger announced, standing in front of them.

They looked up. "Hi! Roger!"

"Hi... uhm... I'll be your waiter."

"Hee hee! I love a man in uniform!" Mimi giggled, punching his arm lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm here to take your order. What will it be for drinks?"

Maureen opened to the wine page. "Hmm... gimme a cup of... uhm... gimme..."

"Please, Roger, give her a soda. I don't feel like dragging her off," Joanne pleaded.

"No way in hell! Gimme a beer... no glass, either!" Maureen screamed in Joanne's ear.

Roger sighed. "Okay. Sure. Mark?"

"Double Xs, like always," Mark said.

"I'll have a water," Mimi said, batting her eyes.

"Okay. Bye," Roger said, running off.

"Well, you were rude," Angel scolded.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Don't even get started."

Around eight forty-five, Angel and Roger disappeared, their understudies taking over.

Mimi looked around. "Where'd they go?"

Just then, a deep voice hit their ears. They looked up. Collins stood in a suit. "Welcome one and all to The Spot! Tonight, we have Miss Angel Dumott-Schunard on the drums, and Mister Roger Davis on guitar!"

Mark gasped. Roger was dressed in his leather jacket and ripped-up jeans again, a refreshing look since he was in the waiter get-up. Angel, as always, looked gorgeous, wearing a blonde wig and a black dress. Angel tapped out a beat and they began to belt out...

...Blondie.

_I'm in the phone booth, it's the one across the hall  
If you don't answer, I'll just ring it off the wall  
I know he's there, but I just had to call  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone_

Mark laughed. He never thought he'd hear the two musicians sing and play together, even though they would have always done well together. Roger's guitar and Angel's drum made a beautiful musical marriage, and their voices made a beautiful harmony.

_I heard your mother now she's going out the doorDid she go to work or just go to the store  
All those things she said, I told you to ignore  
Oh why can't we talk again  
Oh why can't we talk again  
Oh why can't we talk againDon't leave me hanging on the telephone  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone_

Maureen whispered, "This is hot..." Joanne's eyes narrowed.

"Whoo! Go, Angel! Go, Roger!" Mimi screamed.

_Hang up and run to me  
Whoah, hang up and run to me  
Whoah, hang up and run to me  
Whoah, hang up and run to me  
Whoah oh oh oh run to me_

Everyone applauded the two of them. Angel looked at Roger and nodded. They played a Nirvana song for his sake and everyone loved it.

"What do you think of the entertainment?" Collins asked, flashing a big grin.

Mark looked over. "Whoa! Hey! Yeah! This is awesome!"

"Told you," Collins said.

"Of course..." Mark said, pulling out his camera from his bag. "Close up on Tom Collins... proof positive that dreams come true."


End file.
